Adventures of Little Twiglet and Woogly Snuggles
by gayfordiannaagron
Summary: Written for a prompt at Glee fluff meme: Rachel declares to Quinn one day, that as they are a couple, they need suitable terms of endearment to call each other. Quinn agrees, so of course Rachel draws up an entire list of names and insists they try them in a variety of settings to see if they feel natural. (Quinn is whipped, so of course she'd agree. After some persuasion).


**I had this on my LiveJournal so I decided to bring it over here. I've been kind of uninspired to write a new story lately and this is me being lazy. Enjoy!**

* * *

Quinn Fabray considers herself a very calm, warm, and loving person. Except the time she was pregnant, her hormones controlled her emotions, but that's a story for another day. In this story, she's calm, warm and loving. On top of that, she's popular, beautiful and smart. You could say, the perfect package. She rarely lashes out on anyone, she is friendly towards everyone and she keeps her emotions intact. Boys want to date her, girls want to be her, and if straight girls aren't gay by the time she walks pass, then they belong in a mental institution.

_That_ Quinn Fabray, is_ the_ Quinn Fabray, _Quinn Fabray_ wishes to be.

How can she be calm, warm and loving when there's constantly a 5'2", brunette following her around all the time?

She can't possibly stay friendly and keep her emotions intact when that same brunette gets herself into trouble because she can't keep her mouth shut for more than two minutes and Quinn has to come to her defense.

She also can't help but lash out on anyone who dares to go within a two meter radius of that brunette.

That brunette is Rachel Berry, her girlfriend. She doesn't know how, when, or even _why_ it happened, but it happened. Rachel has many talents. She's a great singer, and when she sings you get goosebumps and you feel entirely dislocated from the world. But she also has many, many, _many _horrible qualities. She knows how to get Quinn's blood boiling with just one word. She can make Quinn lash out for no reason at all, and then come back apologizing She can also make Quinn scream out in pleasure—no wait, that belongs in the 'talent' section. Rachel can also make Quinn feel pain at times and all she wants to do is cry, and then in another different moment, Rachel can have Quinn completely and utterly worried over simple things. Such as, if she doesn't turn up to glee, or when Santana has Rachel cornered and bullied (for Santana's amusement).

But most of all, Rachel Berry has Quinn Fabray whipped.

That is love, after all.

Who are they to disobey Jesus and the Hebrew Gods—who have clearly joined forces—and bought them together and gave them feelings of love, warmth and comfort that only they can bring to each other? Rachel's words, not Quinn's.

They were in Rachel's room, Rachel on top of her, their mouths together, tongues dancing. One tanned hand was running lightly across the softness of pale skin, her stomach, and then cupping her breasts. Rachel moved from Quinn's lips to her neck, nibbling on her pulse area.

"Please?" Rachel said softly.

"Keep going." Quinn replied.

This time, Rachel dug her teeth into Quinn's neck making her gasp. The gasps continued as Rachel massaged Quinn's breast while her mouth was sucking and biting on Quinn's other breast. Quinn's breathing became uneven, her chest heaved heavily and she involuntarily bucked her hips against Rachel's thigh.

She lightly pushed Rachel away. "Can you take my pants off?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and obeyed, tossing them on the floor. Before she can say anything, Quinn sat up and pulled her closer, sliding her hands under Rachel's shirt, but she didn't let Quinn get any further. Rachel resumed her gestures of persuasion by scattering kisses on the side of Quinn's neck and across her shoulders, leaving her body in an uproar of heat and delicious sensations. She bent, bringing her lips to Quinn's nipples once more and she can feel Quinn's body go stiff, then arched as Rachel circled her tongue around her nipple.

When Rachel uncovered her breast and allowed her fingertip to torture Quinn's second nipple, Quinn was certain she couldn't stand so much pleasure. "Rach... please..."

"Not until you agree, Quinn." She teased with a half smile.

"Fine, I agree. Just give me an orgasm already, damn it!"

Rachel instantly broke away at Quinn's harsh tone, staring down at her. "You're feisty today."

"I love you?" She said, hoping it would be the right words Rachel wanted to hear.

And it was, because a few minutes later, Quinn began writhing beneath Rachel as moan after moan escaped her lips and the agonizingly sweet torture she felt earlier was bought to an end. She collapsed onto the bed, her breaths coming in huge gulps.

Rachel lay beside her, removing a few strands of hair away from her face. She didn't give Quinn any time to recover before handing her a piece of paper. "Here's the list of words I thought we could use."

Quinn felt wrung out, exhausted. She wrapped the blanket over her body and snuggled into Rachel. "I don't care."

"We'll try it out tomorrow to determine which words make us feel natural. These endearing pet names are going to be _so_ cute. We'll be the cutest couple in school."

"Pet names?!" Quinn pulled away and looked deep in Rachel's eyes, searching for sarcasm. "Are you crazy, woman?"

"I resent being called crazy!" She snapped. "You agreed!"

"I did not."

"Yeah, you did. Did you think I just used one of my most skillful talents on you without reason?"

Quinn crossed her arms and contemplated on suffocating her with a pillow. When had she agreed? Before Rachel had given her such great pleasure, the girl was sitting on her chair talking about _something_, while all Quinn could concentrate on was the way Rachel's lips moved, her pretty hand gestures, what color bra and underwear she was wearing today. Then, Rachel was sitting across from her, saying, _please_ for whatever reason Quinn can't seem to remember, and Quinn disagreeing because she liked the way Rachel was saying _please_. Suddenly, Rachel was above her and she had _finally _stopped talking.

"You didn't listen to a word I said, did you?" Rachel asked, snapping Quinn out of her reverie.

"I blame you for being so cute."

"You can't blame me for that. Genetics is very powerful. Genes correspond to regions within DNA, a molecule composed of a chain of four different types of nucleotides—the sequence of these nucleotides is the genetic information organisms inherit. I have inherited my cuteness, as you so kindly said, from one of my dads and my mother combined. My talent, obviously is from my mother—"

"And your craziness from someone else." Quinn muttered.

Rachel ignored her. "We are doing this. You agreed. If you disagree you will not be getting anymore bedroom activities from me," Quinn opened her mouth to speak but Rachel cut her off. "Or anyone else."

Yeap, Quinn Fabray was whipped. And easily persuaded by sex.

**•••**

Glowing, Rachel skipped into breakfast and seated herself beside Quinn at the table in the sunny room. The plates were bright red on a white tablecloth, and a bowl of fresh holly was the centerpiece. Poinsettias sat at the end of the table, both red and white.

"Good morning, dad, daddy," Rachel said meeting their eyes. "Today is such a great day, isn't it?"

The frown on Hiram's face was confusion. "The day hasn't even started yet, honey."

Rachel let out a squeal of delight, "I know, but I can feel it's going to be a lovely day." She turned to Quinn, "Right muffin pie?"

Flushed, Quinn turned away and played with her thumbs. "Yeah."

Soon, Leroy entered the room with a tray of pancakes and fruit, placing them on the table. He spoke immediately upon seeing the bright smile on Rachel's face. "Why are you so hap—Oh! Have a good night in bed, did you?"

Hiram nudged his husband. "Let's eat!"

Rachel was confused and Quinn continued playing with her thumbs, she didn't see Rachel's hand placed on top of hers. "Are you feeling okay, sweet cups? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"Sweet cups?" Hiram asked.

Quinn cleared her throat and shook her head, refusing to meet anyone's eyes. She placed two pancakes on her plate, poured syrup over it and began eating quietly. But Rachel had other ideas. She leaned to kiss Quinn's cheek and beamed brightly,

"Daddy, tonight snuggle pups and I are going to have dinner at—"

"Wait, go back a step. What did you say?" Leroy intervened.

"If you had let me finish," Rachel started. "I was going to say, we're having dinner at Quinn's house tonight. Judy invited us."

Her two fathers stared at each other warily, but Rachel mistook their expression for something else. "We'll be fine. I enjoy Judy's company, we have a lot in common. Also, I am very loving towards my future in-laws."

"Rachel," Leroy said. "Go back to the beginning. What did you call Quinn before you actually called her, _Quinn_?"

"Oh. Snuggle pups. Isn't it cute?"

"Is that a new code word for 'girlfriend' in your generation these days?" Hiram asked.

"No, daddy. It's one of our endearing pet names. I quite like it, right, snuggle pups?"

Quinn became focused on her breakfast and nodded. Rachel sensed Quinn's awkwardness and leaned in to whisper in her girlfriend's ear. "You promised. We rehearsed this yesterday, Quinn."

Sighing, Quinn dropped her fork and looked up to meet eyes with the two Berry men in front of her. "My mom's cooking a great dinner tonight. She suggested herself that I invite—" She hesitated. "—Cudd—ly. Cuddly-wuddly for dinner."

All the blood in her body rushed straight to her cheeks, but when she saw the way Rachel grinned with contentment and delight, her heart fluttered in her chest. Both the Berry men gaped at the girls, unsure of whether this was an early April Fools joke or they were being serious. Even back in the seventies, endearing pet names were reserved for private use only. They knew Rachel wouldn't be aware of that fact, but they thought Quinn would have some dignity and would have refused to endure such embarrassment.

Hiram cleared his throat. "Rachel, honey, are you going to continue with this all day?"

"Uh huh," she nodded happily, swallowing a piece of pancake. "We're testing it out to see which words we should continue using."

"And, Quinn, you're fine with this?"

Rachel snorted. "Snuggle pups here needed some persuasion."

After breakfast, _snuggle pups_ and _cuddly-wuddly_ made it to the 'definite' column.

**•••**

Quinn successful managed to avoid Rachel at school. There was nothing wrong with endearing pet names, some of them she found adorable herself, but saying them in public? She didn't know what planet Rachel came from, the girl said those words with such an ease, it slipped right out of her mouth casually, like all the five million words in her vocabulary. Rachel's enthusiasm for this situation was contagious, those words were sunshine to her. Quinn couldn't dash that kind of excitement with her fears, and she simply didn't have the heart to say 'no' to her either.

By the end of the day, in glee rehearsals, she suddenly realized how whipped she really was.

Rachel was waiting outside and before Quinn could approach the smaller girl, there was irritation and fury written all over her face. Quinn swallowed hard, her steps falling to slow paces, sweat released itself from her forehead. She braced herself as Rachel's words spilled out from her mouth.

"Where have you been? I have been searching everywhere for you. I waited at your locker after every period and you never appeared. I even sat with Santana and Brittany at lunch, and do you know what it's like to have lunch with Santana? That girl eats so much meat, and she doesn't just eat them, I'm pretty sure she swallows her food without chewing. And," her tone was callous. "She teased me today. Where were you to defend me?"

Quinn's arms went automatically around Rachel's neck, trying to calm her. "I'm sorry, I had... things to do."

"All day?"

"A lot of things."

"Like what?"

"Things." She said simply.

"What kinds of things?"

"Rach, we're late for rehearsals."

Rachel's eyes narrowed and her lips twitched. "Here's a list of words I want you to use." It was a command, close to a threat. Quinn nodded and followed Rachel into the choir room.

The glee kids were separated into groups and Mr. Schue split Rachel and Quinn, but Rachel refused to comply with this command by saying that he was being unfair because he never splits Santana and Brittany, so why must they be split? He argued by saying that the groups were already even and what he had planned for the day required them to remain in these groups, and next time he will put them together. She continued to whine and refused to leave Quinn's side until he spent five minutes rearranging everyone. Rachel bounced happily with satisfaction.

One group was learning the words to a song, while the other was learning steps to the song. Rachel wasn't much of a dancer, her passion was singing, as a result, she pleaded with Mr. Schue to move both her and Quinn into the singing group, but Mr. Schue wanted Quinn to be in the dancing group, and he pointed out to Rachel that Quinn rather enjoyed dancing. Rachel opened her mouth to protest further, but she saw the idyllic way Quinn was showing Brittany the steps, she could no longer continue to complain.

Rachel was the first to speak when the groups were ready to perform. "I'd just like to say, singing is my passion and as much as I would've like to be in the singing group," she glared at Mr. Schue, "My sugar cookie was very ecstatic about dancing so I stayed for her."

There was silence, and then there was noise. Confused noise, questions being thrown around the room not directed at anyone in particular. Quinn tugged at Rachel's shirt to get into position and they did their sinuous dance. A step to the left, two steps to the right, three steps forward, one step back, four steps forward. On the sixth step back, Quinn bumped into Puck and she fell to the floor.

Rachel was by her side in an instant. "Oh my god, sugar cookie are you okay?"

Quinn rubbed her shins and Rachel helped her to stand up. She turned to Puck immediately, her eyes peering at him with anger. "Open your eyes, Noah! You could've hurt my sugar cookie."

Puck's fear dissipated upon hearing those words. "Sugar cookie?"

"Yes, Quinn is sugar cookie."

Quinn pulled Rachel back when the kids began to snicker lightly. "Rach, I'm fine,"

Rachel raised her hand to speak, although she didn't really have to. It was done mostly out of habit. "Mr. Schue, if I may. I want to be in the singing group."

"Rachel, it's a little too late." He stated.

She pouted and glanced at Quinn, who said, "Rach..."

Rachel shook her head, squaring her eyes at Quinn. Quinn cleared her throat and closed her eyes as she said,

"Apple bottom, it's just for today." When she opened her eyes, all glances directed at her were confusion and embarrassment, except for the tiny brunette in front of her who seemed to sparkle.

"This is unfair," she continued to pout. "Fluffolapagus, you understand don't you? I need to sing."

Quinn blinked rapidly, unsure of how Rachel had managed to say that word. Fluffo—what? This is fast becoming one of the worst days of her life. "Can we just continue?" She said to Mr. Schue.

He clapped his hands together, but Rachel moved away from Quinn and sat on the chair with the rest of the singing group. All eyes darted back and fourth between the two girls, they were filled with excitement. This was fast becoming one of the best glee rehearsals they've had.

"Rachel, what are you doing?" Mr. Schue asked before Quinn could.

"I belong in the singing group."

"I put you there before but you refused." He said.

"Well, I changed my mind."

"But you don't know the words to the song." He added.

"I'm a very fast learner."

Mr. Schue pleaded with Quinn to reason with her girlfriend. Rachel sat with her arms crossed and she seemed to swell up like a puff toad. "Rach," she said.

Rachel refused to meet her eyes, even when she went over and bent beside Rachel's chair. She knew Rachel wasn't annoyed because she wasn't in the singing group, or because of Mr. Schue. She was annoyed because Quinn had avoided her for most of the day and had continued to do so in glee. Rachel needed attention, and most of it from Quinn.

"Tittie sprinkles," she said quietly.

"I can't hear you." Rachel said.

She took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "I'm sorry I avoided you today. Can we get back to this? Please..." She cleared her throat again. She did that a lot today. "Tittie sprinkles."

That took the steam out of her. Rachel stood up cheerily, "I'm sorry for my behavior I am now back in the dancing group," she pulled Quinn along with her to the front of the class. "My lumpkin and I—"

"That's it!" Santana yelled from behind them. "What is with all these names? What the hell is tittie sprinkles?!"

"They're our endearing pet names for each other."

The class erupted into a loud laughter. Rachel wasn't amused and Quinn hid her face in her hands, her mind racing with plans to murder every single person in the room, besides Rachel, of course. They were repeating the names both girls had used to call each other, making a note of it in their notepads.

Mr. Schue's voice bought an end to the humiliating laughter. "Okay guys. Let's get back to this."

"Yes, please." Quinn said loudly while glaring dangerously at every member in the room.

"That was the best laugh I have ever had," Santana added. "Tittie sprinkles. I think you should keep that."

After glee, _tittie sprinkles_ and _sugar cookie_ made it to the 'definite' column.

**•••**

Quinn was waiting blissfully by her car for Rachel who wanted to talk to Mr. Schue about a few things regarding glee, and Quinn was in no mood to wait for Rachel inside the choir room. She knew she was to be teased about this for years to come. The sound of the CD coming to an end brought her out of her abstraction and Rachel hadn't appeared. She immediately began to worry and went in search of her, although she didn't have to look very far. Rachel was cornered at her locker by Santana.

Santana had both arms on either side of Rachel and her face peering down. Quinn had the horrible feeling that she had arrived too late. As she started forward, Rachel lifted her head, turned a face with fearful eyes towards her. The look of relief, thankfulness and welcome—were packed into that one glance.

"Quinnie-winnie," she said rushing forward and hiding behind Quinn. "Santana threatened me."

Santana snickered. "Please, we were just talking."

"Woogly snuggles, she said she would kill me."

"I will kill you if you don't stop with the names," she demanded. "My ears are bleeding."

Quinn studied her expression for a moment, trying to determine if she was serious. "Why do you care?"

"Yeah, why do you care?" Rachel repeated.

"Because of you, Brittany wants to use endearing pet names, too."

Rachel's lips curved into a smile. "I have a great deal of ideas if you want any."

"No, I don't want any!"

"Hey, don't yell at my little twiglet like that," Quinn snapped harshly, but immediately recoiled at what she had just said.

"My little twiglet?" Santana repeated.

"My little twiglet?" Rachel was scanning her piece of paper for the name, she didn't remember writing it down. "That's not on the list."

"Did I really say that?" Quinn asked herself softly.

Rachel jumped up and threw herself into Quinn's arms. "I think I just fell in love with you even more and I didn't think that was possible." She unexpectedly pulled away and kissed Quinn soundly. It took her a few seconds to settle into the kiss, drawing Rachel closer.

A loud gag belonging to Santana, who had witnessed the whole thing, broke their kiss apart. Quinn allowed her senses to return to her body before speaking, only to be beaten by Brittany's voice in the distance.

"Babyboodlepop, I'm ready to go home."

Rachel giggled and stepped beside Quinn, she no longer felt threatened towards Santana. "That's what Brittany calls you?"

Santana ignored her. "I'm coming, B."

"That's not my name anymore," Brittany yelled back from the distance. "What did I tell you to call me?" Santana didn't respond and ran towards Brittany, who repeated louder and demanding. "What did I tell you to call me?"

"Fluffy bunny feet."

Afterwards, _little twiglet_ made it to the 'definite, definite' column and _woogly snuggles_ made it to the 'definite' column.

**•••**

"What about Drunkgron?" Rachel said, more than asked, while lying on her bed and twirling a pen in her hand.

"Drunkgron?"

"You know, like when you're drunk, and then just add 'gron'."

Quinn raised a skeptical eyebrow and resumed tapping her fingers lightly on Rachel's stomach under her shirt. "I don't get it."

"How have you never heard of that word? It's all over the internet, there's even a tumblr blog dedicated to it," she paused to gather her thoughts. "I guess it'll make more sense if you changed your name to Dianna Agron. Your last name would go with everything. For example, Abgron, Tonguegron, Assgron. Oh," she perked. "What about Mrs. Snuggleton? That is adorable."

"Why are you getting ideas off tumblr?"

"I am merely borrowing those—"

Rachel's words got caught in her throat when Quinn shifted closer and began alternating between nibbling and biting her ear, then her lips slowly made their way to Rachel's neck and her tongue lingered there for a few moments while her hand slid inside her pants and she began rubbing the sensitive spot that caused a wave of electricity to shoot through Rachel's body. Rachel's breathing became uneven and heavy, and Quinn moved above her, slipping her fingers inside wet folds. Rachel froze, then tensed and moaned when Quinn pushed deeper.

She matched Rachel's uneven breaths and captured her lips in an aggressive kiss, their tongues engaging in a thrust and parry. Quinn could feel Rachel was on the verge of ecstasy and moved her fingers at a faster pace, as Rachel wrapped her legs around Quinn's waist, pulling her in closer.

Watching Rachel so intently made her knees weak and her stomach swim with excitement. She began rocking her hips against Rachel's thigh to her own rhythms. Her head burrowed in the crook of Rachel's neck, her tongue darting back and fourth to lick the skin there. Rachel's moans became louder, and Quinn was close herself, so she moved her hand faster.

"_Oh_... snugglepuss,"

The moment was gone.

Quinn stopped and stared down at Rachel, who was staring at Quinn. They both had confusion on their faces, but Quinn knew it was for different reasons.

"What did you say?" Quinn asked.

Rachel reached up and pulled Quinn in for a kiss, her tongue running across Quinn's mouth and biting on her bottom lip. But Quinn pulled away. "Seriously, what did you say?"

"Nothing, Quinn," she responded rather frustrated. "Now keep going, I'm so close."

She captured Quinn's lips again and forced her teeth apart, slipping her tongue inside with such aggression Quinn thought she might die from lack of oxygen. Her fingers resumed their pace, stroking her gently and probing deeper.

"Qui... Woogly snuggles."

"Oh my God," Quinn pushed herself off of Rachel feeling frustrated. "We are not doing this during sex."

"Why not? Woogly snuggles is really cute."

"I'm not in the mood anymore."

"But I am," she grabbed onto Quinn's arm. "Please, woogly snuggles."

"How does that turn you on?"

Rachel sat up on her knees, kissing Quinn and holding the back of her head lightly. "Woogly snuggles, woogly snuggles," she said through kisses. "You should try it."

She was incapable of thinking of anything except Rachel's hands under her shirt and drawing her above in their previous position. A moment later, Quinn responded to her urging, entering her fingers slowly. Rachel stiffened and her hips rose to meet Quinn's every thrust.

It was Quinn's turn to try. "Shnorchelpuss."

Rachel broke the contact and laughed into the crook of Quinn's neck. Quinn released her grasp on Rachel and cradled her hips. "That's not funny! You ruined the mood, woogly snuggles was working for me too."

"I'm sorry," Rachel tried to conceal her laughter. "It was the way you said it."

"How did I say?"

"It was forced, nothing seductive about it at all."

Quinn gave a low frustrated groan and moved away. "I'm not comfortable with this."

"Wait, wait," Rachel made a grab for Quinn's waist as she tried to slid off the bed. "We won't use these words during sex. Can you please continue? I was so close, Quinn."

"No," she said quickly.

"Quinn Fabray, put your hands down my pants and resume pleasuring me immediately!"

After that incident, no words were placed in the 'definite' column, but _woogly snuggles_ got promoted to the 'definite, definite' column and to only be used in the bedroom because it aroused both parties.

**•••**

The day was slowly coming to an end. Out of the sixty words Rachel had prepared on the list, six made it to the 'definite' column. Of course, Rachel would've wanted more, in fact, she would've wanted every single one of those words if it were up to her because "they showcased my hard work and it would be a waste to not use them".

The sun hid behind a dark cloud, the sky turned stormy and foreboding, heralding rain and wind, much like Quinn's emotions. Rachel glanced up at her with dazzling, twinkling eyes. Rachel's inclination and confidence was much the opposite of Quinn's anxiety and unwillingness to go through with this, despite her promise to Rachel. To give her comfort, Rachel's arms lifted to encircle her shoulders, her lips leaning forward to brush Quinn's cheek.

"This should be fun." Rachel said.

They entered Quinn's house to the smell of roasted vegetables, soup and according to Rachel, some kind of animal. Quinn led her into the kitchen where her mother was preparing dinner and humming softly to the tone of _Summer Lovin'_. Her appetite was small, but it was expected when your body was overcome with nerves at the thought that your girlfriend will be calling you by names your mother will not be able to comprehend.

"Hello, Mrs. Fabray, do you need help with anything?" Rachel was examining the soup. "This smells great."

"No, thanks, sweetie. Dinner will be ready soon, you and Quinn can wait in the lounge room."

By soon, it was ready an hour later. Rachel's stomach was rumbling, it was as loud as the thunder that had began to crash with frightening electrical bolts. Quinn felt a great deal of nausea and fatigue as she helped prepare the table, but soon disappeared when she was met with Rachel's loving gaze and despite her dire anticipations of what lay ahead, she couldn't help but feel happier than she has been in a long time.

Rachel didn't talk for the first fifteen minutes, she was too busy eating. Quinn couldn't remember the last time Rachel was quiet for so long.

"How is everything?" Judy asked.

"Great." Quinn answered dully.

"What about you, Rachel?"

Rachel swallowed her food before answering. "I'm fantastic, thank you for asking. How are you?"

"Things could be better." Her tone was flat.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Rachel said. "I'm sure poochie bear will be able to cheer you up later tonight."

Quinn noticed Judy freeze for a fraction of a second and said, "I'm sure she will."

Quinn turned to see great excitement and pride from Rachel while she talked, "Uh huh. Today, poochie bear showed our group all the dance steps in glee. She was really good,.

"I don't mean to be rude," Judy said. "Who's poochie bear?"

"That's Quinn," Rachel was smiling brighter than Quinn had ever seen her. "We call each other by our pet names now. We haven't decided which to use yet, but we're slowly minimizing the list."

"Well," she said, apparently impressed, giving Quinn a hard look. "That is rather cute. I don't think poochie bear describes Quinn though. How about," she paused for thought, then, "How about sex muffin?"

Quinn almost choked on her food. No one seemed to have noticed as she coughed profusely.

"Why didn't I think of that? Quinn is very good in bed."

"Rachel!"

"Or sexie megaxie," the older blonde casually said. "It means absolutely great in bed, hence the 'mega'."

"Mom!"

"I love that one." Rachel added.

"You can also use, shmexshii, shnuggoly poof, snookins, tickly buns, wuzzie-wuzzums..."

Rachel was scribbling the words on her hand as Judy pulled them from the top of her head. When she ran out of space on her left hand, she attempted to write with her left, and when that failed miserably, Judy handed Rachel a napkin and encouraged her to write down more names as she continued to pluck them from her head. Quinn wasn't sure whether the situation had turned out for better or for worse.

Rudely interrupting, Quinn had had enough. "Okay, this needs to stop. It's embarrassing. Mom, where are you getting all these names from?"

"Quinn, I was young once too, you know," she leaned across the table to talk to Rachel. "My first boyfriend in the eighth grade used to call me love goddess," she turned to Quinn. "And your father called me tittie sprinkles because he loved to put sprinkles on my brea—"

"Oh God, please stop talking." Quinn covered her ears with her hands.

Rachel was very amused at the situation. "I made Quinn call me tittie sprinkles today, it was on the list! Everyone in glee thought it was hilarious, but I like it. We should try that, Quinn. Putting sprinkles and then—"

"Licking it off your breasts," Judy finished.

They both stared at each other, and then laughed loudly. Quinn knew this had to be a nightmare and that soon she would wake up and none of this ever happened.

After dinner, _sexie megaxie_, _shnuggoly poof_ and _tickly buns_, made it to the 'definite' column. _Tittie sprinkles_ got promoted to the 'definite, definite' column.

Quinn was just glad dinner was over.

**•••**

"Snuggle pups, cuddly-wuddly, tittie sprinkles, sugar cookie, my little twiglet, woogly snuggles, sexie megaxie, shnuggoly poof and tickly buns," Rachel read. "That's our list from now on, which could be subjected to change."

"No," Quinn said. "That's it. No more changes. Today has been a horrible day."

Rachel wasn't listening. "Dinner went great, don't you think? Who knew your mom could be so cool. She's not scary at all."

"Yeah, who knew." Quinn was unexcitedly reading a book on her bed.

"Can you believe she even gave me tips on how—"

"She did _not_?" Quinn yelled in anger. "Don't you have any shame, Rachel? I don't want you talking to my mom about our sex life. It was bad enough when we came out to her. She doesn't need to know we have sex."

"—to make the beef casserole you like so much..."

"What?"

"She gave me tips on how to make the beef casserole you like so much since I don't really know how to cook with meat."

Quinn dropped her book and crawled over to Rachel sitting at the edge of the bed. Rachel shuffled away from her. "I'm angry at you now."

"Baby, I'm sorry I snapped," she pleaded, shuffling closer. "You have to understand you get on my nerves sometimes, and how you just let words slip without thinking beforehand."

"Not helping, Quinn."

Quinn slipped her hand underneath Rachel's shirt and rubbed her back, leaning forward and placing kisses to her neck. "My little twiglet, please don't be mad. I'll make it up to you."

"How?"

Sitting behind her, Quinn intertwined their fingers together while continuing to leave kisses on Rachel's neck, along with bites and suckling motions. Rachel tilted her head back to give room for more kisses, pushing herself back further into Quinn's embrace.

Then, Quinn said the one thing she hadn't expected and aroused her instantly. "You can put sprinkles on my breasts and lick it off."

**THE END.**

* * *

**Just so you know, I wrote this _way_ before I wrote Remember Us and had completely forgotten I had used a tumblr reference for this story. I'm not obsessed with tumblr, honestly. **

**For anyone who's wondering about the epilogue for Remember Us, I've decided to write one because of the majority of the votes but it won't be happening for a while. Sorry!**


End file.
